


Clearing Up Confusion

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bondage, Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's a little confused. Souji's willing to be tied up a bit if it helps him figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing Up Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=11887046#t11887046) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji/Yosuke, Buddy bondage_.

Souji doesn't complain when, sitting next to each other on the floor of his room, Yosuke tugs him over until his back is touching his chest, or Yosuke rests his chin on his shoulder. Very soon, Yosuke stops paying attention to the show they were watching and starts concentrating on Souji. He picks up his hand and turns it over like he's never seen it before, and all Souji does is lean back and rest his other hand on his knee, the same thing he's done ever since Yosuke first starting doing this a few weeks ago.

He doesn't ask why he's doing it or even comment on it, and that's one of the things Yosuke likes best about Souji. He knows when to ask questions, when to offer advice, and when to just let people do things, knows that sometimes a person needs to act in order to figure things out, and right now Yosuke needs to touch Souji to figure himself out.

"You're…really attractive." It's the first time Yosuke's spoken while he does this. It's weird enough that he's pawing over Souji and he usually tries not to draw more attention to the fact, but he's had no luck sorting his thoughts out by himself. Saying it aloud gives them a focus and clarity he hasn't been able to obtain on his own.

Souji's eyes flicker over to him before dropping to his hand. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you've got nice hands," he runs his fingers along the back of them, from nails to wrist, "and a nice face," he turns towards it and his breath hits Souji's cheek, "and a nice neck." He trails his fingers up Souji's arm to brush the back of his knuckles against his Adam's apple. Souji leans his head back until the whole column of his throat is showing, and Yosuke touches his chin, drags his finger down to the bit of skin exposed by his undone top button.

Souji takes a long, slow breath, catches Yosuke's gaze and looks away again.

"It's kind of weird, huh?" Yosuke says, moving his finger up again. "Telling a guy something like this."

"No, it's…" Souji closes his eyes as the finger touches his bottom lip. "It's fine."

"I can tell you anything, right, partner?"

"Yeah." His voice trembles.

Yosuke grips his neck loosely and puts his mouth next to his ear. "I think I want to tie you up."

Souji's pulse jumps under his fingers. "Okay."

He lies out next to the couch and Yosuke spends a moment taking in the sight before swinging a leg over his waist and taking hold of his hands. He runs his thumbs along the palms in little circles and entwines their fingers. They fit together well and when he squeezes, Souji squeezes back, quirks the side of his mouth up in a quick smile. He leans over Souji to hold his hands over his head and undoes his belt with one hand. He's already breathing too fast and his fingers shake when he works the leather around Souji's wrists and ties the other end to the leg of the couch. Souji watches him and doesn't say a word, but he's breathing hard too.

He sits back gingerly and pushes Souji's shirt up so he can expose the span of skin above his pants. Souji's stomach jumps when he slides his fingers across it, but there's no protest when he touches more confidently. There's a flush climbing up Souji's neck and a familiar pressure starting to build between Yosuke's legs. He rocks his hips a few times, digs his fingers into Souji's side, and Souji makes a strained noise, flexes his hands. The motion catches Yosuke's attention and draws it back to the belt.

"Could you…pull on that?"

Souji does, hard. The belt digs into his skin and when he rolls his shoulders his whole body undulates, a motion that travels though Yosuke and settles in his gut. He's getting harder fast and he moves his hips again, stares at Souji's head tilted to the side, at his hooded eyes, and his mouth when his lips part slightly and he lets out a puff of air that moves his stomach under Yosuke's hands. He leans over, hands sliding over Souji's body to cup his face, and Souji does it again, lets out a breath that brushes across Yosuke's mouth. He licks his lips with a dry tongue and runs a thumb along Souji's jaw, from chin to ear and back again. When he brushes it over his mouth, Souji parts it and Yosuke feels his teeth, a hint of his tongue. He leans closer and the hint becomes a clear swipe, slow and wet, before Souji sucks once, so gently he barely feels it. He gets a little dizzy, loses his balance so that his mouth touches Souji's cheek. Souji shivers and bites his thumb, and Yosuke imagines those teeth touching something else.

He thinks he's figured himself out now.

He undoes the knot around the couch then, pulls away to work at it with hands that refuse to cooperate. They're clumsy and stupid and the knot is tight; he has to stop and take a few deep breaths before trying again, finally loosening it enough that he can start on the section around Souji's wrists. Souji holds his arms up helpfully and watches his face the whole time, not saying anything when their fingers entwine needlessly once, twice. When Yosuke squeezes, he squeezes back.

There are red marks on Souji's wrists, the pattern of Yosuke's belt imprinted on his skin. Yosuke rubs them carefully. "This looks like it hurts. Sorry about that."

"It's nothing."

He keeps rubbing, lowers his mouth, falters, and finally presses it against the inside of one of Souji's wrists. "Thanks." Souji lowers his eyes, and he repeats the action on his other arm. "For letting me do this, I mean. I…" He can't explain, settles with giving Souji the same hint of tongue he was treated to earlier.

"I didn't mind." Souji moves his hips, settles in a more comfortable position that makes Yosuke press more firmly against him.

The pressure makes Yosuke dizzy again, makes him want to grind down. "I should go home."

"Oh?" Souji's eyes are back on him, a little disappointed but understanding. Yosuke makes himself let go of Souji's hands. Souji rests them on his thighs and he can feel the heat through his pants. "But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah; first thing in the morning. We'll do something after school too." He stands up, lends Souji a hand to do the same.

Souji returns his belt and walks him to the door. Yosuke doesn't remember to put it on until he's halfway home.

The next morning at school, Souji adjusts his cuffs while they linger by the lockers. Yosuke spies the fading marks on his wrists and forgets what he was talking about.

"Do they bother you?"

"No." Souji pulls his sleeve up, lets Yosuke touch the marks. "How could they when you're the one that gave them to me?"

He smiles, shy and small, and Yosuke's head swims. He wants to say something but all he can manage is, "Partner…" in a voice that doesn't quite sound like his own.

Their fingers brush needlessly and stay connected as Souji fixes his sleeves, eyes locked on Yosuke's, and his smile doesn't fade until they take their seats.

By the end of the week the marks are gone, but he still sees Souji rubbing his wrists and, as though he knows he's watching, Souji always glances over and catches his eye. Whenever he does this, Yosuke fiddles with the cord of his headphones and wonders how tight it could pull before it broke.


End file.
